


the quiet moments (or maybe home wasn't so far after all)

by orangedice



Series: those in-between moments [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, but i'm okay with it because the writers did it way better, not canon complaint as of 7x11, not safer sex sorry, post-7x09, pre-7x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangedice/pseuds/orangedice
Summary: Daniel meets Daisy in her room where he finds himself a little out of his depth. In a moment of uncertainty, he pauses their uh, escalating events, to talk to Daisy about expectations and feelings. But don't worry, they eventually get down to business! Do they ever make it to Tai Chi with May in the morning?Explicit sequel to my Daisysous fic "A different kind of challenge" plus a little Philinda as a bonus epilogue. Leads directly from the previous story.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: those in-between moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868149
Comments: 28
Kudos: 148





	1. they talk, but first: necking

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon compliant after 7x11. But oh, those scenes on the quinjet were *wonderful*.

Daniel and Daisy lay on their sides facing each other, Daisy's leg slung over his own. With one hand pulling at his hair, the other pressed against his heart, she licked then kissed the pulse point on one side of the neck. He was starting to get used to not being embarrassed by the noises she brought out in him, though he still attempted to stifle his moan when she nipped lightly again.

Daniel could have never imagined such things: him, a man who came to adulthood during the Great Depression and Second World War necking furiously with a superpowered woman from a future where one can find fantastical, space-traveling time machines, sentient robotic beings, and decades-spanning, neverending war.

He could have never imagined his body and hers nestled alongside each other, as if they were meant to fit. He, a near Neanderthal, supposedly, and she of the future, and also, of course: amazing, beautiful, intelligent, honest, and funny. It was an impossible situation.

When he had arrived at her bunk door, knocking softly after dinner, he had gone in with sincere intention of talking with her. And despite the amazing kisses they had indulged in already that day, he had looked forward to that talk foremost. He was curious about her powers and how she had come into them--and hadn't she promised to tell him eventually? But more than anything, he wanted to learn about _her_. He wanted to explore her strength, follow it deep into her soul, learn her history, what she wanted in a perfect world, and what she thought of his place in it. And in turn, he wanted her to know _him_ beyond the laughably superficial history books, beyond his accomplishments. He wanted to dive into his own hopes and dreams, explore what drew him time and time again to other strong-willed people like her who reminded him that he too had a fire inside, that he too sought to root out and destroy evil.

What he _hadn't_ expected was for Daisy to open her door in just a tank top and underpants, nor that she would grab his hand and pull him inside before he had the chance to excuse himself. Even more shocking, she had closed the door behind him, stepping right up to him to do so.

"Hi," she had said with a smile.

 _Is this what people meant when they said a smile could be disarming?_ he had thought.

"So I take it we don't need a chaperone in your time?" he had tried to joke, needing a quick moment to collect himself. But, having seen her smile falter at his response, he had leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She had looked even more quizzical at that, and he had smiled back--reassuring her? himself?--and had said, "Hello."

She had finally led him to sit on her bed--"Sorry, not enough room for chairs"--and that was when Daisy, really hating awkward moments, had gone ahead and kissed him with the same fervor of their earlier hallway kiss, leading to them lying scandalously close to each other, Daniel's head tilted back, Daisy's mouth on his neck.

As her attentions continued, Daniel's hand caressed the curve of her hip and waist, though he mostly focused on her back, feeling the dip of her spine and how it traveled down, down to--and no, he couldn't quite get himself to address the _underpants issue_ \--and returned his hand to her waist. His other arm was indecorously squashed in-between them and he wasn't sure when he'd be able to pull it out, but he thanked it for its sacrifice whenever he remembered.

Her lips traveled up his neck, to his chin, his cheek, to his ear, until-- _ah_ \--she captured the lobe between her teeth gently, but then-- _oh no_ \--her lips sucked gently. Without thinking, his hand moved to her hair and tugged, pulling her head back and away. He missed the safety of her lips on his own. So she obliged, kissing him back, slower now matching his pace, finally recognizing his need for a breather.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Was that too much?"

"No," he whispered back. "Yes." He stared at her face, trying to memorize every possible detail of this night. He tried to smooth out the hair he had mussed. She didn't seem to mind. Her eyes closed for a moment and she leaned her head into his hand as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

She leaned back slightly and he took this opportunity to bring his squashed arm out from between them. They both propped their heads up, gazing softly at each other. Their other hands lingered over each other's sides.

"I feel slightly unmatched," he said. "And," he paused as his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt tentatively, and then back out again. He smoothed the shirt down, afraid he'd become distracted again by her body, delicate and humming beside him. He settled his hand on her hip. "And we still haven't had that talk."

"We're a little past that, don't you think?" she laughed.

God, if he could always keep her laughing, he could die knowing he'd done actual good in the world. But, "No, I don't think so," Daniel answered seriously. "I don't want to cross any lines--" She looked about to protest, but he brought his fingers to her face, not necessarily to shush her--though it did--but to trace her lips, softly, so softly with his fingers. "I don't even know what the lines are for a 21st century woman. And I have lines too, though maybe," he said, paused, thought. He cupped her face. "Maybe you'd think they're outdated."

"What a square," she said. "You're right though. We skipped right to the fun stuff." She grinned. "Do you mind if we sit up for a little?"

He sat up, back against the wall, and she followed. She pressed up against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head into his chest.

She played with his free hand, tracing the lines of his palm delicately. He breathed in her hair and enjoyed the quiet moment. He had a feeling moments like these didn't come often for Daisy's team. It was a small wonder that they even had this night to themselves. Tomorrow, they would make contact with the Lighthouse.

He pushed that from his mind. Tomorrow would come tomorrow, and he wanted to spend every spare moment here with Daisy. In this particular moment, he was nervous, nervous he had wrecked this by stopping her when he had. But no, even that particular moment passed, and finally he smiled and kissed the top of Daisy's head. This night had been perfect; this day had been perfect. Every moment with Daisy had been new, unique, and breathtaking--

Daisy broke the silence. "Sorry." He shook his head but she continued. "I guess I should ask, but... people had sex before marriage in the '50s right?" He took a sharp breath, startling Daisy. She stopped her exploration of his palm and lifted her head to look at him. "Not that we have to have sex or anything," she said hurriedly. "Or get married! But, to be honest, I had hoped that's where this was headed." _Wait. Shit. No. Yes?_ " The sex. I mean." She bit her lip to stop herself.

He tried not to gulp. He hoped his embarrassment didn't show on his face, but he also felt his banked desire unfurl a little more, felt the tentative stirrings of hope, lust, and the destruction of any sense of propriety and manners. He wanted to let those fires of desire consume the rest of him, consume Daisy, join them--

"Looks like I fazed you after all," Daisy said. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek before she leaned up to leave a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "This is nice, just this. I'm happy right now, sex or no." She returned her head to his chest, gave a little sigh of contentment, as if to prove to him that she was happy. She lay her hand on his chest. His heart fluttered. He was sure she could feel every part of him, just in that contact.

He had told her he valued her ability to speak her mind, yet he still couldn't get his own mouth to work just yet. He struggled with wanting to keep his cards close to his chest but wanting to be open and free with her.

"I want you," he said finally. He felt her smile, but she waited. _Say what you mean._ "I want you. But quite frankly," he paused again. "I'm not sure if I can do this if, if it's just, uh... physical." _C'mon, Sousa, keep going._ "Not that I don't want to be physical. And no, marriage doesn't have to be on the table. I do think that a discussion is in order before either of us does anything we might regret in the morning, and I want to make sure we like each other as friends at the very least." Pause. "I don't think I can regret any moment I spend with you. And I'm pretty sure I like you," he finished lightly, slight smile in his voice.

But he _did_ want her physically. He wanted to feel more of her mouth on him. He wanted to feel more of _his_ mouth on _her_. He wanted to breathe in her aura. Her essence. He wanted to worship her. Learn everything about her that he could in these too short hours before they all had to return to action once again.

He could feel her smile against his chest. She took a moment to think. Then, "We pulled you out of the 1950s because we knew you were a good man. So yes, I like you. Enough to invite you to my room even," she said. She started trailing her fingers along his thigh. "I don't just ask anybody into my cave. Friends only, no enemies."

She pulled herself out of his embrace for a moment, her hand still on his thigh. She looked at him. "You being here makes me happy. And I'm scared that... that means you'll be gone tomorrow. Not to be too morbid," Daisy laughed. "But I haven't felt ready for anything like this, hadn't even _tried_ to be ready for anything like this in years, since... since Lincoln,"--Daniel packed that name away to ask about later--"and it wasn't until you came on board that I realized that maybe it was okay to be happy, even if it was only for a moment." She closed her eyes then, before she opened them again to look at him earnestly. "So I'll spend as much time as I can have with you, sex or no. Because tomorrow... tomorrow things might change."

He came away from the wall and embraced her then, fully engulfed her in his arms, and in turn, she wrapped her arms around him too. She reveled in it, felt his strong heartbeat, breathed in his scent. They were so close that she could almost feel how the atoms of their bodies vibrated together, merged into each other if such a thing were possible. His embrace felt like home, like safety, like the possibility of hope.

Daniel relaxed his hold on her, and they gazed at each other before they kissed once more--deep, breathtaking, growing in passion, his hands pulling her closer, hers traveling from his back to his chest down to his pants, and--


	2. the grind

His lips chased hers as she pulled back. "So can we bone?" Daisy asked, impishly, and he groaned. "You never actually said."

"If that's what I think it means..." he said, though he was pretty sure since her hands were still paused at the top of his pants. He started on the buttons of his shirt as his answer. She grinned up at him as she worked his pants down his legs, leaving his briefs.

The smirk Daniel gave her reminded her of their vulnerable moment in the time loop, when she had asked who he wanted to pick up. Only her. He had said it with so much confidence then, and she was glad to see that confidence returning.

Impatient, she left his pants half down, so she could explore the lines of the muscle on his abdomen. She slung herself over him, straddling him so her fingers could follow up the trail of chest hair and over the rest of his chest. He breathed in sharply, and she was entranced by how his chest moved under her hands until finally, he twitched under her, and their attentions changed. They kissed again, his hands now cupping her face, her own traveling and feeling his body, his chest, his sides. He deepened the kiss when the tickle of her fingers caused him to twitch under her again, and oh, Daisy felt that and ground herself on it lightly before easing up again. He reached for her.

She slowly leaned down, still smiling, and kissed all over his chin, his neck, his chest, back up to his mouth. She luxuriated in the feel of their bodies pressed against each other, and she felt how hard he was becoming for her. Her whole body hummed with pleasure, maybe literally, maybe not. But when he brought his hands down onto her waist, she realized that she had been grinding a bit more passionately than she had planned. She attempted to still her hips and focus on kissing him instead--but instead he moved her, repositioning himself so she landed with his cock right between her lower lips. She gasped at the roughness of her soaked underwear between them. Loved how she could almost feel every inch of him. She wanted to know, desperately, how he would feel pressed up against her without any of their underwear on, but for now, she was content with Daniel setting the pace, and was he ever--those kisses, the way he was subtly shifting his hips against her--

Soon they were both gasping into each others' mouths. Unsure if this was still too much for him, she stilled herself--for real this time--and sighed. Okay, maybe she needed a breather too. She stared into his closed eyes for a moment. She caressed his forehead and brushed his hair away with her fingers. She realized she could do this forever, look at his face. She could discover something new every time she was in his presence.

And then his eyes opened, and grinning, he kissed her again. His hands started to travel over her back, bringing her tank top up as he did. She lifted her torso up slightly to give him access, but he didn't take it completely off, letting it rest above her chest. His fingers floated over her bare skin. She gently bit his lip, not even a nip, just held it between her teeth, as his fingers, in a slow, almost too slow of a pace, continued their travel from the sides of her breasts down along her waist, her hips, until he slipped his fingers under the edge of her underwear. Finally. She almost felt ticklish, but he rested his full palms on her, soothing her before cupping his hands under her cheeks.

She resisted the urge to grind herself onto him again. She wanted to let him tease her to delirium if that's what he wanted.

"Unbelievable," he said and slipped one hand out from her underwear. His cupped hand lifted her slightly, and with the other, he readjusted himself out of his briefs and pushed the crotch of her underwear aside before he lowered her again. They both moaned. She was so wet, _soaked_ , and their lips crushed against each other.

Unable to help herself, she sat up--Daniel almost whimpered as she pulled her mouth away from his--and with her hands on his chest she slid her slickness over his length, gliding and then crushing herself against him when his cock reached her clit. She tilted her head back, sighing, trying hard not to moan too loudly as she repeated the motion.

His hands moved, cupping her ass again, taking her weight so he could sit up. He settled her back onto his lap and started moving her himself, gripping her hips, rocking his pelvis into her, pulling her back and forth over his length, drowning in the noises she was making on top of him. His lips were all over her now, her shoulder, her collarbone, down her sternum, to her breasts,--

And then his mouth was on her nipple-- _God, how did he get there?_ she thought fleetingly--and he was grazing it with his teeth, and she was gasping, and then his lips were on it, and then he was sucking, and she was grasping his head to her breast, and his tongue was laving at her breast, soothing her and teasing her.

She didn't know what she had been expecting from a 1950s man but it didn't matter what she was expecting because he was worshipping her in a way she could very much get used to.

He moved his mouth from her nipple, though he kissed it gently before he fully abandoned it. He buried his face in the center of her chest, and she let out a breathy, satisfied laugh before he changed his attention to her other breast.

She had been grinding herself onto him still, following the rhythm he had set for them, but she was rocking deeper, longer, wanting more, wanting faster, needing him more than she had thought possible.

Keeping one hand in his hair, with the other, she reached between them and he stilled his mouth for a moment to moan as her fingers brushed against the tip of his cock. With her thumb she rubbed his pre-cum up and over the head, pleased by how much he was leaking for her, and she brought her thumb to her lips to taste. His breath was ragged against her chest.

They resumed their rhythm, faster now, sliding, more frantic; he pushed and pulled on her hips, rocking his pelvis gently and steadily against her. His lips were all over her chest, her collarbone, nipping at her shoulders. She leaned her head down to kissed along the taut muscles of his exposed neck. When she reached his ear, she breathed on it before she kissed along the lobe. One of his hands disappeared from her ass and reappeared on her thigh, sliding inward towards her center until his thumb curled over and found her clit.

His thumb sent electricity--no, it was fire--through her entire body, burning every nerve from her dripping center to her curling toes,--

Daisy hadn't felt this connected with someone in so long--hadn't _wanted_ to feel this connected in so long--

They weren't even _fucking yet_ , and God, what would it feel like, she thought, when they finally, finally,--

and she was shaking, her inner muscles clenching, her mouth now crushed against his ear, a long, guttural moan shuddering out of her chest, his teeth grazing her shoulder, his thumb still pressing against her clit, as she came.

Finally, her hips stilled, and she moved her mouth away from his ear, trying to catch her breath.

He kissed along her neck, and his hands moved along her thighs, up her back, pressing her to his chest.

"You are amazing," he whispered into her ear. "Daisy." He pressed a kiss on her neck, finding her erratic heartbeat.

She laughed into his ear. "Daniel, you're the amazing one," she said.

He twitched under her and she bit her lip, feeling a little too sensitive down there. She lifted off him, her thighs quivering.

Daniel had leaned back on his hands to let her adjust herself. He closed his eyes, content with the moment they just had, could happily end the night right there, but then Daisy pulled down his briefs past his knees. His eyes snapped open.

She had crawled her way down his body. Now her soft fingers encircled him, and her lips--her _lips_ \--kissed along his length, and he could do nothing but grip the sheets. When they had arranged their talk, he hadn't expected to end up in bed with the woman of his dreams; to find himself like this with Daisy, who was-- _Dear God_ \--licking herself off him and taking the tip of his leaking cock into her mouth. He tried to hold onto every single memory of this, of Daisy sucking gently on him before sliding his length slowly into her mouth, while her fingers squeezed and twisted at the base.

He was sky-high now. His hand buried itself into Daisy's hair and tugged, and suddenly he was shunted even higher into heaven because she was moaning onto his cock. For a moment he gasped, wondering if that had been too much, but no, her moans and the gentle vibration of her mouth told a different story as they continued gliding over and over his length: this is what she wanted, she wanted him, pulling on her, uncontrollable with pleasure.

This revelation was almost too much. His hips thrust into her mouth, erratically, almost tentatively at first, but then she was swallowing him deeper with each thrust, fully, completely. He nearly couldn't handle it. Oh God, what if he couldn't handle it? He was panting now, whispering her name, pleading to God, to her, to her mouth, whispering everything he felt, how he couldn't believe this, how he loved how she felt on him, how he could do this with her every day, every moment, for the rest of his life, and he might be coming soon. God, he might be coming soon. _Daisy, please._

He wasn't sure if he was asking her to let off or to keep going, but she sucked even harder and suddenly he wasn't so much thrusting as he was shaking into her mouth. His hips lifted off the mattress. He was gripping her hair, tugging at her, but he couldn't let go. But he _was_ letting go. And she was moaning, telling him things he couldn't understand because her mouth was still wrapped around his cock, drinking every last bit of him as if she couldn't stand leaving any drop wasted, couldn't stand losing any bit of his that he was willing to give her.

He dropped his hand from her hair and fell back onto the mattress, unable to hold himself up anymore. His hips shook one final time as she pulled herself off him. She lay her head on one thigh and gently breathed him in, caressing his other thigh. He was slightly hard still, and she bit her lip, thinking maybe it was a little too bad he came in her mouth already, thinking their night already over. But she was happy. And they hadn't even completely undressed yet.

She smiled into his thigh as his hand came down again, on her head. "I'm sorry if I pulled too hard," he said, breathless and concerned. He massaged her scalp softly. She breathed deeply, enjoying the care and attention.

"Oh no, it was definitely my pleasure," she said. She reached over, grabbing his hand and helping him tug a little harder. She turned her head into his thigh and moaned, to prove a point.

"Come here, please," he said, with a final tug, before he moved his arms away so she could drag herself up and lay by his side. Now he could use both his hands to massage her head.

Her hand was gently making swirls around his exposed body. "We didn't even get all our clothes off," she laughed.

He chuckled. Then he kicked his pants and briefs off. "You're right. This wasn't quite as suave as I thought I would be," he said. "But I'll have to make it up to you," he said.

"Oh really? And how do you want to make it up to me?" she asked. Maybe the night wasn't over, she hoped. She pulled away and sat up. She felt almost obscene, her tank pulled up over her breasts still. His eyes glazed over slightly and he sat up again before grabbing her face and crushing her mouth to his.

He released her to pull off their shirts though they barely broke their kiss. Then he wrapped himself around her in a bear hug before flipping her down onto the mattress under him.

"Oh," she breathed, and he was reaching down, pulling her underwear off and letting it join the pile of clothes on the floor. He gently caressed her clit as he pressed his hardness against her.

"You feel incredible," she said. He groaned at that before breaking the kiss. They stared at each other as he slid his cock between her lips, careful not to enter yet but enjoying her wetness. She was already panting, lifting her hips slightly, trying for more contact, but he held his position as he licked her bottom lip. She closed her eyes. "Please, Daniel."

"Daisy," he groaned, and he finally entered her. Slowly. He was still attempting to memorize every single moment. He grazed her lip with his teeth and she gasped.

She brought her legs up and pressed her thighs against his ass as she attempted to bring him in closer, more, _now_ , but he was steadfast. And then he pulled out, just as slowly, and he wasn't sure if that guttural, almost animalistic moan was coming from him or Daisy or from both of them--

Too slow, he was too slow. "Please, Daniel," she begged. "I want to more of you."

"I want to feel you too," he said. He kissed her softly. His hands were all over her now, as he continued the snail's pace, his fingers brushing against her breast, down her stomach, until his hand pressed gently down, stilling her hips. He pulled back once more as she whimpered, and that noise--Daniel realized he couldn't resist anymore, realized he couldn't stop the ever increasing pace. Faster. Harder. Her feet dropped back down to the mattress. Her whimper wasn't a whimper anymore, it was encouragement. Her hips lifted to match him. His hands gripped her, held her, moved her against his body, deeper onto his cock.

Finally, finally, finally! She finally got to feel how full he could make her, how complete she was with him inside her. She could feel how absolutely wrecked in love and lust she was, how she didn't even care that she was making this much noise on a plane where the bunks were too close together. Or maybe the noise was him, or it was both of them, but oh God, what did it matter? They felt amazing.

He dropped down now, onto his elbows. The new position changed the angle, and his weight was keeping her pressed down to the mattress, his entire body covering her. She was panting, her head lolled back, her neck exposed for him to kiss along her neck, licking the sweat off her.

And then his mouth was at her ear, kissing along the edges like she had done to him, bringing the lobe into his mouth, sucking. And he kept thrusting. This infuriatingly steady man was still thrusting, kissing, licking, sucking, moaning, breathing into her ear, "Let me feel you come again, Daisy." And oh, she was going to try. She turned her head to capture his mouth and she nudged his body slightly away from her, gliding her hand down to reach her clit. "Yes," he whispered, though she wasn't sure if he meant to let that slip out, and he looked down their bodies to watch her play with herself. She writhed and ground herself against her hand and his still thrusting cock. And then he wrapped his arms around her bent legs and started _fucking_ her, going even faster, the mattress even squeaking now.

"Come for me, Daisy," he said again. He felt vulgar, but he could be vulgar for her, and she was loving it, it seemed. "Let me feel you," he said, and suddenly her other hand had slapped him on the chest, gripped, scratching, and she was screaming, silent, and convulsing around his cock, slick with sweat, beautiful, pulsing around him, just for him, because of him.

And then her body stilled and she splayed back, chuckling weakly, her arms and legs jelly. His movements stilled and he just caressed her, before she felt him soften and slide out of her. He settled beside her, resting his head on her arm and facing her.

"Did you--" she started to ask.

He kissed her arm, shaking his head. "I definitely don't have another one in me."

"Me neither," she said. She didn't think she could move, but she dragged herself over to let Daniel lie next to her. She felt something dig into her side, and she struggled a bit before she finally got her hand on it to remove it. It was her little hula girl.She chuckled. It must have knocked loose from the shelf.

"What's that?" he asked, though he sounded drowsy.

Daisy started to tell him about it, though she too felt sleep about to consume her. Daniel's eyes drooped as he caressed her. Her voice was soothing, low, a contented whisper. Her eyes closed now, she told him how it followed her from home-to-home. To remind her that she got to choose her home now. Her family. Him.

Daniel couldn't wait to hear more. Maybe he'd ask her about her gauntlets next, or he could talk about his home in return, far away though it may be. But as he wrapped an arm around her, he thought that home wasn't so far away after all.


	3. Epilogue: a quiet moment

(May, who had retreated as far away from the bunks as possible to the cockpit, was _very much_ looking forward to disruptively and abruptly knocking down Daisy's door in a couple of hours, ostensibly for Tai Chi. She considered waking them up an hour early to mess with them even more, and quite frankly, they deserved it. But despite her sour thoughts, she didn't try to stop the smile from erupting on her face. They deserved it. Daisy deserved it.

Coulson, who had joined her for his own quiet moment, sipped from the mug he had surreptitiously 3D printed from the same machine that had rebuilt his body. He looked forward to drinking from it later:

RULES FOR DATING MY DAUGHTER:

  1. I DON'T MAKE THE RULES.
  2. YOU DON'T MAKE THE RULES.
  3. SHE MAKES THE RULES.



But mostly he watched May. He memorized every bit of her, each muscle twitch and breath. He couldn't make her happy--he thought that's why she even tolerated his presence--but he would relish every moment anyway, and all the in-between moments too.)

They would touch down at the Lighthouse soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels very odd to post erotic fanfic for the first time. I started writing AOS fics (and Daisysous specifically) because I wanted to write what *I* wanted to read. So it feels a little vulnerable to post something like this. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I prob won't be writing anymore Daisysous until AOS is over. I can't believe there's only one more week. ;_; I'm so happy to have this community of fans and shippers to be part of. 
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
